


【堂良】寡妇门前是非多

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 寡妇文学，小寡妇周九良。
Relationships: 堂良, 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 40





	【堂良】寡妇门前是非多

**Author's Note:**

> 寡妇文学，小寡妇周九良。

摘了玉米准备回去的男人们成群结队，只看见了村口笑脸盈盈的年轻小伙。

旁的不说，只说是眉清目秀的，端的是好一副漂亮模样。他面前站的是个冷脸的小子，男人们瞧了一眼就记起来，这是地主娶的小老婆，约二十出头，本是隔壁村生的，说是家里没钱抵债给了六十八大寿的地主做小老婆，谁知道刚嫁过来三天地主就死了，小年轻做了寡。

这样漂亮小伙和年轻寡妇拉拉扯扯，男人们看了心痒痒，恨不得自己也跟上去摸两把小寡妇的手。

只是那两个人像是瞧见了什么，小寡妇抿了抿嘴，面上刻薄无情，只勾嘴笑了笑，手里那把子白巾砸到漂亮小伙脸上，不清不楚地似乎是骂了一句，转了身就走。

这下男人们真的活泛起来，一窝凑到小伙面前，七嘴八舌问着小孟儿你怎么跟个寡妇扯到一起了真瞧上那可不得劲啊那性子一看就不好惹。

漂亮小伙的漂亮脸蛋扬起笑——小孟儿，孟鹤堂低低地说:哪有的事，你别让航航听见了，他能气着不理我。

航航都叫上了?为首一个小眼脸上带了点麻子斑的壮汉拍了把孟鹤堂的后背，挤眉弄眼惹得大伙发笑。

真没有。孟鹤堂捏着手巾，挺不好意思地又笑起来。

行行行。

男人们总是不在乎这个，调侃几句得了乐子就成了，三俩散去，只剩那个壮汉烧饼和孟鹤堂。

咋，真看上人家了?烧饼从布兜里检出一个嫩玉米丢给孟鹤堂，倒也真不是三姑六婆吃瓜唠，就是见了孟鹤堂对着个小寡妇这么亲热，奇怪了些。

是啊，只是人家好像没看上我。孟鹤堂大大方方，倒是让烧饼好奇了。

长这么漂亮的也看不上，小寡妇眼见挺高。烧饼啃着个玉米，嘟嘟囔囔扬着个腔调。

那可不。孟鹤堂不也气，就是眼睛还盯着刚刚小寡妇走着的道，心估摸早就跟着跑了。

到了半夜，玉米地里萤火四照，白天里的小寡妇倒像是熟门熟路地被一把拉进去，跌着倒在地上，狼狈的不像样。

可不是孟鹤堂咋得。

小寡妇无情惯了的脸多了不少红，只是脸上一颗小痣随着说出来的话动了动，孟哥，小寡妇这么叫。

哎。孟鹤堂小声地应着。

我这偷汉子倒是挺光明的，你平常也像个人怎么一到晚上就猴急。小寡妇嗤笑起来，嘴里的话跟刀子似得，偏偏孟鹤堂就吃他这一套，拉着小寡妇的手就到自个儿胸口。

孟鹤堂说:听见了吗，见着你就停不了。

小寡妇抽出了自己的手，顺着那精干的身子就往下摸，一摸进了裆，那儿沉甸甸硬邦邦还火烧火燎的烫人，猛的抽回手，盯着孟鹤堂眼睛就说了:心口骗人厉害，这儿骗不了人。

航航手真软。孟鹤堂嬉皮笑脸，浪儿欠欠地又扯着小寡妇手腕子。

小寡妇这手也真好看，以前也许就家里疼不做重活，抵了地主就更少做了，一双手又白又细，指甲盖都水灵透亮，就是得剪剪，不然抠着背疼。

就是我这后背都快要你抠烂了。孟鹤堂抱怨，手里不闲，一个分开人家两腿，一个解人家衣服带。

你不行，不行我就不抠。小寡妇话是说的动听，可这语气确实风凉，气的孟鹤堂发笑，隔着裤子就顶人狠一下。小寡妇收了声，奶声奶气叫了个音:我错了哥。

小寡妇知道什么时候服软，就是孟鹤堂鸡儿梆硬不进也得进的事，装软低伏在孟鹤堂耳边这样就成。

你呀。

孟鹤堂扯着自己裤子，隔着月亮小寡妇就能直白了当地看着孟鹤堂挺了一半的鸡儿，乖乖趴下身子昂起头，张着嘴伸着舌头，舌头尖碰龟头尖，一寸寸往嘴巴里含，含着大半了才缩着腮帮来来回回抖落起来。

就这点出息了，孟鹤堂拽住小寡妇的头发想，卷发丝儿缠着他手，痒了全身。

好吃吗航航?孟鹤堂亲切地问，小寡妇低垂着眉眼，嗯了一声。

除了嗯他又能说什么，他嘴里现在可都是孟鹤堂的鸡巴。

孟鹤堂或许会体谅他，不在他嗓子眼射出来，上回就是卡着他嗓子，呛了他好些天不能说话，今儿瞧见了使劲撒筏子。可偏偏孟鹤堂还是好言好语，不得劲儿。

别气了航航，这次哥绝对不操你嗓子眼了，你嗓子口细，我舍不得。孟鹤堂摸着小寡妇的脸，温温柔柔地说，可只等小寡妇准备着吐出来，孟鹤堂就捏着他脸硬生生又顶到了头。

小寡妇咳了好几声，沙哑着间又骂了一句臭流氓。

乖乖，我不是臭流氓能干你吗?孟鹤堂抹了周九良嘴边的一点口水，直接亲了上去。

小寡妇被压在玉米杆上，腿被抬得老高，孟鹤堂操进来的力道太大，他浑身的皮肉都快活地要叫起来，什么也不顾的孟哥爷们汉子乱叫。

孟鹤堂捂住他的嘴，咬牙切齿地问:你是想几个男的醒了弄你?

小寡妇眨了眨眼睛，在孟鹤堂手掌上留了一个牙印:发现了你又能怎么样，沉也是沉我一个。

被发现了……孟鹤堂顶腰又笃定地说:我跟着你一块儿死。

End


End file.
